


Take a chance (on us)

by CallmeVee



Series: Stemily Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Stemily Week 2018, What Was I Thinking?, fake date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: When Stacie convinced her to fake it in order to get feed by half the price on their favorite restaurant, this wasn't how she expected it to end.Or, the Stemily Fake Date™ no one asked for.





	Take a chance (on us)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1 OF THE STEMILY WEEK IS HERE!! 
> 
> I'm surprised at how acceptable this turned out considering I'm having a hell of a day(s) so apologies for any possible mistake. I promise to edit later.

Emily didn’t know exactly when it had started but when she found herself in her favorite restaurant wearing her favorite dress with Stacie sitting in front of her, she knew there wasn’t turning back. Not anymore.

 

When Stacie had called earlier that day telling her about their favorite restaurant having a special promotion for Valentine’s Day, Emily gladly accepted. Who wouldn’t accept a night out with their best friend eating anything they wanted for half a price? She’d be a loser if she didn’t, right? Well… thing is, she _was_ a loser for realizing right then that she had a crush on the older woman. And the fact that they had to act like an actual couple didn’t help either.

The night was just starting and she could already feel her stomach being filled with those fucking butterflies that she hated so much whenever Stacie smiled at her or laughed at her dumbest joke.

Why did she have to fall for her amazing best friend? Couldn’t it be Chloe? Hell, even Aubrey would be an easier love interest. But Stacie? God helped her to end the night without embarrassing herself.

It was different whenever Stacie laughed at her for being a messy dork in front of others. No matter how dumb was her fall, the girl always found a way to make her feel better and she always ended laughing at herself too.

But now that it was _Stacie_? Yeah no, she couldn’t let that happen. Even if it was just to pretend in order to get feed.

 

So when Stacie’s touch had simply become too much to handle, she excused herself to the bathroom. The need to think properly for a few seconds before she did a complete fool of herself was consuming her.

 

“Everything alright?” Stacie frowned. Oh lord, that goddamn frown that crumpled her face in that beautiful way that only-

“Ems?” Stacie squeezed her hand.

“Oh, yeah. I… I won’t be long.” She forced a smile before walking away leaving a confused Stacie behind.

 

What was happening with her tonight? This was supposed to be just two best friends pretending to be a couple to get a fifty-percent discount for dinner, for fuck's sake! It wasn’t like she never hung out with Stacie before. Why was this night so different from the ones before? She just had to relax and act cool. Damn, they’ve known each other their whole lives.

 

“Okay,” Stacie entered the bathroom a few minutes later. “What the hell is going on?” the older woman crossed her arms. Her demeanor serious.

“I just… I just had to use the bathroom?” Emily cursed herself for the final intonation. It was supposed to be a fact, dammit.

“You know you can’t lie to me, don’t you?” and there was that freaking smirk that turned her world upside down.

“I just don’t feel good,” and she wasn’t lying. This entire confusing situation was taking the best of her.

“Was it the food?” Stacie then shorted the distance. Slender fingers resting on her shoulder.

“Yeah. I think so,” she just needed to get out of here and she’d use any help she could get.

“Okay. Let’s go to my place, then.” Emily felt as if she was burnt at Stacie’s words.

“What?” oh God, the last thing she needed was to spend more time with the reason of her problems.

“Yeah. What better than movies and cuddles with your best friend to feel better?” Stacie explained with those shiny chocolate orbs. And Emily hadn’t it in herself to turn her down.

“Why?” Why couldn’t she turn her down and just go home mourn about her unrequited love alone in the safe comfort of her bed?

“Why what? We planned to spend the night together. Delicious dinner or not, the night is still young,” Stacie smiled in that way that turned Emily into the softest puddle.

“Yeah, okay. Lead the way,” Emily all but faked a smile. How could she turn Stacie down when the girl’s been having a hell of a week? She just wanted to see her happy and she’d do whatever to make it happen. Even if her heart ached for not having her.

 

 

Stacie, on her side, has been trying to read the young brunette all night. It was like something happened all of a sudden for Emily to switch from bubbly happy Em to sad Em. She knew this wasn’t a normal mood on her friend unless there was something bothering her. But she also knew better than to pressure the matter.

All Stacie wanted was for a night with her favorite person in the world and forget about her job for a while. And when she found out that Tortino’s had a tempting promotion for Valentine’s Day, she knew she could count on her better half to have a good time. Oh, sweet lord, how she wished Emily could see her as something else than her friend.

And now that they were in the safety of her apartment cuddled on the couch watching Emily’s favorite movie, she decided to try her luck and ask for answers. The need for understanding the change of plans getting the best of her.

 

“Tell me the truth,” Stacie surprised herself by speaking the words. “Emily, please. Talk to me” she begged when the silence had become too heavy between them.

“Hey, hey, hey.” She calmed the girl when she saw tears in her eyes. “What wrong, baby?” and whilst Stacie didn’t call her pet names, sometimes they were needed to soothe her.

“I can’t do this,” Emily brushed her unshed tears breaking them apart. “I can’t keep doing this to us” Stacie’s confusion should be clear because Emily just kept talking.

“I can’t pretend that I’m okay being just your friend. Not anymore,”

“Wait. What?” Was her listening working properly? “What do you mean?”

“I think… I think I’m falling for you, Stacie.” Emily laughed bitterly. “I’m falling for you and I don’t want-

 

Stacie didn’t know what possessed her to finally kiss her. But she did know that she could never regret it as Emily’s soft lips joined hers in a slow dance. Sweet baby Jesus, how long did she craved to try these lips.

 

“What is this?” Emily asked confused when they parted for air.

“Go on a real date with me.” Stacie waited as Emily tried to form words. “Let me take you out and try an _us_.” She added feeling the hope taking over her.

“I would love to go out with you” Emily spoke after what seemed like an eternity. The sparkle her eyes had missed hours ago, coming back.

“Yeah?” she leaned in. Saccharine smile on her lips.

“Yes, Stacie.” Emily closed the distance as their lips met again. Both girls trying to wrap their heads around this new reality.


End file.
